Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions and to a process for using said compositions for removing and preventing mildew, mold and fungal growth on various surfaces. In many geographical regions, the unwanted growth of mold and mildew is a serious problem. The rapid growth of mold and mildew on metal surface is a serious problem in humid geographical areas. Mildew growth on the interior of aircraft surfaces, and particularly aircraft operated in humid climates is even more of a serious problem. The buildup of mildew causes corrosion and operational damage to the aircraft in addition to creating potential health hazards to flight crews and maintenance personnel. Present methods of removing mold and mildew are time consuming and inadequate and have caused corrosion when applied to metal substrates such as aircraft interior surfaces and the like.